The present invention relates to an unforgeable identification device, identification device reader and to a method of identification.
Different kinds of plastic cards are known. Memory cards are cheap and contain memory means, but can be forged and duplicated easily. Smart-cards contain also a microprocessor and can be used for cryptographic purposes, e.g. in pay TV applications and banking, but are much more expensive.